Of Lion and Sky
by Leonofthewind
Summary: AU In this world Sora has a twin brother named Leon who looks almost like him but has White hair and black eyes and is very strange and quiet.Sora and Leon are normal every day kids with there friends Kairi and Riku but they are destined for much much mor
1. Summer starts

A/N Hey out there this is my first Kingdom Hearts attmept so go easy on me

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the kingdom hearts chars I only own Leon, Sora's twin brother and I also own Jessy a girl who shows up later in the story

"blah"-talking

'_blah'_-thinking

(blah)-A/N

/\\-Sceen change

' name or world> Point of veiw change

Now on to the the story!

_The lion and sky born in the same womb will be the masters of the keyblades_

_The Lion shall bear the key of light and dark_

_The sky shall bear the key of hearts_

_each shall live normaly but shall defeat the darkness that comes there way if they fail _

_All Hope Is Lost _

Chapter1: Summer starts

Leon slowly sat up an rubbed the sleep from his eyes.Then he glanced around the room he shared with his twin brother Sora.'It was a rather large room with two queen size beds on opposite ends of the room.They each had decorated one side of the room; Sora had Decorated his side of the room in Red, yellow, and blue his favorite colors.While Leon had decorated His side in a brillant white and black colors His trade make cloths lieing next his bed on his chair were a white muscle shirt with a black overshirt with deep black shorts along with bright white shoes with black streaks on them and last but not least His favorite necklace a white feather surrounded by black flames his father had given it to him before he died and it all went to gether great with his white hair.Of course his father had given Sora one in the shape of a crown saying to both of them 'Make me proud sons' as his final words but any way.' he thought.

Leon shook his head and glanced at the calander

"Sora get up its the first day of Summer vaction come on you lazy bum" Loen shouted at his brother as he scrambled into his usual attire(explained above).

Sora responded by throwing a pillow across the room beaning Leon in the headwhile Leon shouted back "Is that any way to treat your older brother?"

"Your only two minutes older!" Sora growled back now fully awake so he jumped out of bed and quickly threw on his cloths(his outfit from KH1).

"Yes thats two more minutes of life then you will ever see" Leon says jokingly "well come dont forget to wear some swimming shorts under your shorts remember we got to meet Riku and Kairi at the lake today"he said as he went out the door .

Sora mumbled something like "you think I dont know that" as he quickly followed Leon to the Kitchen where of course their mother was cooking breakfast.

/\\

Leon and Sora Raced to the lake for one with Asthma Leon could run and run and run without getting an attack it was when he was really nervous did he get one.They arrived at the lake and sat down to rest panting and laughing at each other when they heard a vocie call out from behind them

"Looks like Sora tried to beat Leon in a race again and he lost dosen't it Kairi?" Laughed a boy of around fifteen with silver hair carrying a towel over his shoulder wearing a yellow muscle shirt with blue swim short and red sun glasses

"yeah your right Riku Leon is the fast one of the two" giggled Kairi beaming at the twins complementing the fourteen year old white haired boy

Leon blushed "Im not that fast i guess its just luck after all im not the one on the track team" he said as he wrestled Sora to the ground pinning him "Im just the strongest" Leon said holding in a laugh

"Come on Riku Lets do some laps after all YOUR the one on the swim team" Sora said running toward the water after rolling his brother off of him and quickly striped down to his swim shorts

So Riku and Leon chased him to the water while kairi brought up the rear laughing at the way her three childhood friends were rivals yet best friends all the same.

Riku removed his shirt and dove after Sora while Leon removed his clothes he noticed Kairi watching him from the corner of his eye he looked her way and smiled she jumped when she say him look at her she blushed and went back to setting up their lunch for later he blushed and then dived in after Riku who was having a water fight with Sora he quickly joined in while Kairi just sat in the sun on the dock soaking her feet.Soon the boys had challenges to see who could dive the farthest but after a while Leon stopped as he felt his lungs begin to open slowly so he headed toward Kairi to sit with her.

"Hey bro you ok?" Sora asked with a look of concern making Leon stop to answer

"Yeah my lungs just acting up im going to go sit with Kairi and rest" Leon said breathlessly

"Alright me and Sora are going to go to the other side and check it out" Riku said pointing to teh opposite bank about one eighth of a mile away

"Ok be careful guys"He said be fore heading again toward Kairi

"We will" they called in unison before swimming off to the other shore.

Kairi was enjoying the sun while laughing at the boys playing games she watched with great intrest when they started diveing to touch the bottom but when Leon shot up holding his throat she got worried when he seemed to calm down and was talking to Sora and Riku she relaxed and was suprised to see Riku and Sora go racing off to the other side and Leon come toward her.He was smileing when he pulled him self out of the water '_He looks good when hes wet wait! what am I saying oh no i think my crush came back when he got back from egypt after spring break oh i cant let him know_ Kairi Thought to her self blushing fiercely

"You ok Kairi your all red you dont have sunburn do you if you do i brought some stuff that could help?"Leon asked in his usual happy manner

"What oh no im fine its not sunburn" Kairi said after she calmed down

"oh ok so how you been I havent seen you around much lately?"Leon asked while he dried off with his towel

"Oh not much I have been helping my mom and dad out with a new restraunt we just opened and they wanted me to pick a theme and help decorate"Kairi said leaning into the sun more.

"Cool yeah my mom just opened a new jewelary shop in town its opening tonight"Leon said sitting back down next to Kairi

"Oh cool you mom is so nice too" Kairi said watching a few ducks swim across the lake

They let the conversation go to silence

'_Ok Leon this is your chance dont get nervous just ask her if she has any plans tonight and if not then ask her to a movie go on you can do it '_Leon thinks to himself he then takes a deep breathand manages.

"S-so um K-kairi do y-you have um any plans t-tonight? "He stutters out blushingwith his face away from her

"Um no why?" She askes curiously

"Well i was wondering if you would um...um well if you want to go to a movie?" Leon askes slowly gaining confidents

"Yeah it would be fun if we all went to the movies!" Kairi says happily

"Oh all of us" Leon says looking down at his feet '_i guess she didnt want to go out with me oh well i cnat force her'_

Kairi looks at him and notcies hes stareing at his feet "Is something wrong Leon?"

"Wha- um no but im going to head home i forgot my inhaler i dont know if i will come back mom might need some help." Leon says quietly before getting dressed and racing home

"ok i wonder what that was about?" Kairi mumble out loud

"what was what about and wheres Leon?" Riku says appearing from the water with Sora causeing her to jump

"Oh um well Leon went home but-"Kairi said as she told them what just happened

Riku looked at Sora who looked at and they both burst out laughing

"I cant believe he finally got up the courage after two years!" Sora shouted while roflling on the dock laughing his head off

"Yeah and she didnt even get it!" Riku shouted back sending them both in to hysterics

"Whats so funny you two?" Kairi said pulling them both to there feet

"should we take mercy one her Riku?" Sora askes dramticlyleting his laughter die down

"Yes spare her more misery" Riku respondes even moredramaticly

"Just tell me guys"Kairi says pouting

"Alright but your going to hate your self"Riku taunts

"Just tell me!"Kairi shouts

"Ok ok Leon didnt ask you if you wanted to join ALL of us he asked you out on a D-A-T-E date!" Sora says before doubleing up with more laughter as Kairi's jaw goes hits the floor

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?" Kairi says before putting her head in her arms "a great guy who i really really like askes me out and i mix it up and basicly turn him down"she says sadly

"dont worry Kai we can fix this" Sora says with an idea forming in his head

"yeah how?"Kairi says hollowly

"Hey Riku didnt you dad just open a fourteen-seventeen club?" Sora askes hopefully

"Yeah why?"Riku askes curiously

"i tell you over lunch come on Kairi cheer up" Sora says dragging her to her feet and pulls her to the tree with lunch under it Riku bringing up the rear

So Sora,Riku and Kairi sit under the big oak tree eating and working out the plan to get Kairi and Leon together Kairi blushing the whole time


	2. Preparing for a date

A/N hey im back heres chapy two

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the kingdom hearts chars I only own Leon, Sora's twin brother and I also own Jessy a girl who shows up later in the storyI also own Lisa, Sora and Leon's mom.Also i have Rachel Kairi's sister

"blah"-talking

'_blah'_-thinking

(blah)-A/N

/\\-Sceen change

name or world Point of veiw change

Now on to the story!

_The lion and sky born in the same womb will be the masters of the keyblades_

_The Lion shall bear the key of light and dark_

_The sky shall bear the key of hearts_

_each shall live normaly but shall defeat the darkness that comes there way if they fail _

_All Hope Is Lost _

Chapter2: Preparing for a date

After explaining his plan to Kairi and Riku, Sora ran home when he got in the door he went straight to his mom.

"Hey mom has Leon come home?" Sora asked slightly out of breath

"Yes he came home with a sad look on his face but he wouldn't talk to me did something happen at the lake?"Lisa asked with concern in her voice

"you could say that, he tried to ask out Kairi to a movie but she got the wrong idea and said it would be fun if we all went and after he finally got the courage to ask her out after what two years and she has a really big crush on him and yet she mixes it up and he gets embaressed and uses the excuse he forgot his inhaler to go on home so when me and Riku got back from the other side we told her what he meant and she turned beat red and was really really sad so i came up with a plan to get them together i call it operation get Leon and Kairi together and so i was wondering if you could give him a bracelet from the new jewelary shop you just opened?"Sora says all in one breath ending up panting with a hopeful look on his face

Lisa was going to say no but then she let what she had heard sink in the sighed"oh alright but only because im a sucker for true love he can come and get one i have the perfect on in mind"Lisa then went in to her room to fill out some paper work while Sora did a victory dance and rushed in to his and Leon's room.There he found him sitting at his computer looking up the movies at the theater the one playing that Sora saw that would be perfect was a replay of the once favorite "Remember the Titans"

"hey bro what you up to?"Sora shouted in his brothers ear causeing him to jump four feet in the air

"DONT DO THAT YOU TWERP!"Leon roared back"If you must know im looking for the movie we can watch tonight"

"Let me guess you want to find the perfect movie so you can then convince Kairi to go out with you and me and Riku wont want to go?"Sora teased"cuz if so then we cant help you and Kairi hook up."

Leon Blush bright red"Really you'll help me after all your the one who gets all the girls at school"

"Of course after all im like mom we both cant stand in the way of love-"he would of said more but he was to busy rolling on the floor laughing his head of at the look on Leons face at the Email Kairi just sent him"whats it say let me see"Sora managed after his fit of laughter. Leon blushed Harshly then rolled his chair alittle to let him see.

**Dear Leon**

**Im sorry about at the lake i didn't know you where asking me out if i had i would of said yes right away im so sorry maybe after all of us are done at the movies we could umm go dancing? well got to get ready see you tonight at 5:30? oh I would like to see "Remember the Titans"remake(hint hint) ;-P well bye**

**Love Kairi**

"Well i guess we found our movie huh leon?"Sora took one look at leon and fell ove laughing even harder causeing him to blush harder"okay lets get you ready for tonight first we need you to-"

/\\ At Kairi's while what was going on at Sora's

Kairi walked into her home and went straight to her room and laid down on her bed but not before grabbing her diary:

**Dear Dairy**

**You wont believe what happened today Leon asked me out! and i basicly turned him done by thinking he was talking about us all oh i can be so stupid sometimes but of couse the great Sora came up with the perfect idea to get us together of i cant wait but to put his idea to work i have to go email Leon by**

**Kairi**

Kairi got up off her bed replaced her diary and went to her computer she turned it on and saw the Leon was indeed on then started typing a message remembering what Sora had told her and then sent it.Then she went to her closet and whent through her clothes searching for something nice to wear.

"what you looking for Kairi?"a voice from the door called.

Kairi jumped and looked at the door and saw her big sister Rachel

"if you must know im looking for something to wear on my date tonight"Kairi stated calmly going back to looking through her closet She heard a thump then a squeel

Rachel who's jaw hit the floor then squeeled with excitement "My baby sister is going on her first date! so whos the lucky guy?"she near shouted good thing their parents where out of town for the next couple days

"Its Leon"She said quietly blushing she then heard another thump

"you mean Sora's White haired twin! the one you have a crush on! that LEON!"Rachel shouted with joy and suprise

"yes that Leon"Kairi says finally finding the shirt he gave her for her birthday last year it was red and white with the words smart girl on it along with a pink skirt that went to her knees

"ok you go get a shower then and i will help you with you make-up!"Rachel said unable to hold in her excitement

Kairi just stared at her"why help me?"

"Because your my baby sister and its your first date so go on!"Rachel responed pushing her toward the shower

"ok thanks"Kairi said happily rushing into the shower

/\\ At Riku's

As Riku walked through the door he walked up to his dad.

"yo dad i was wondering if I could cash in that favor now?"Riku asked casually

"What do you want and how much is it"His dad asked the standard question.

Riku laughing said"Dad i just want you to get me Sora,Leon and Kairi in to Fourteen-Seventeen?"

"Why?"he asked slowly thinking it over

"Well you see Leon asked out Kairi and she misunderstood and messed it up so if we can get into the club she can fix it so plz?"Riku begged

"ok ok just stop with the look!"His dad said giving up

Riku walked to his room victoriouisly and went to sleep after setting his alarm for 5.

There we go guys thats chapter two plz R/R later ill get three up soon


	3. The date and secrets reveled

A/N You guys are so mean i want at least FIFTEEN reviews before i put up chapter 4! plz

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the kingdom hearts chars I only own Leon, Sora's twin brother and I also own Jessy a girl who shows up later in the storyI also own Lisa, Sora and Leon's mom.Also i have Rachel Kairi's sister

"blah"-talking

'_blah'_-thinking

(blah)-A/N

/\\-Sceen change

name or world Point of veiw change

Now on to the story!

_The lion and sky born in the same womb will be the masters of the keyblades_

_The Lion shall bear the key of light and dark_

_The sky shall bear the key of hearts_

_each shall live normaly but shall defeat the darkness that comes there way if they fail _

_All Hope Is Lost _

Chapter 3:The date and secrets reveled

"You have got to be kidding me!" Leon shouted "im not wearing blue! or any other color for that matter!" Leon said staring at the outfit before him

"Fine you can wear the NICE pants Kairi got you on our birthday ok and that shirt mom got you" Sora said finally giveing in knowing his brother only wears black and white "But i want you to wear the green shoes ok just the shoes?"

"Fine but thats it your lucky your my twin cuz i wouldn't wear then any other way" Leon said walking toward the mirror.He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a black leather jacket and black silk pants with white flames up the side ending in white socks with green skater shoes.Leon looked over at Sora and of course he was wearing the same cloths from this morning only yellow and blue instead of red.Sora sighed "finally" as the doorbell rang "took Riku long enough we got like ten minutes hurry and fix your hair!" he said rushing for the door

/\\At Kairi's

"I am so nervous what if he thinks i dont look good?" Kairi said paceing the room

Rachel rolled her eyes "Kairi chill im sure Leon will think your beautiful no matter what so come on relax he will be here any minute" Rachel said as she made her sister sit on the couch and watch TV "there now just stay there till i tell you to move ok?" Kairi just nodded so Rachel sat in a chair

_**DING-DONG**_

Rachel got up out of the chair and walked over to the door "Oh hey Leon whats up?"

"H-hey Rach is Kairi home?" Leon asked nervously

"sure be right back dont go no where" She said spotting Sora and Riku on the sidewalk then called over her shoulder "Kairi a handsome guy is here to see you" causeing Leon to blush.When Kairi came in to view Leon could barely keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

"K-Kairi y-you l-look great!" He managed to stutter out makeing Kairi blush

"you look great too" Kairi said with a sweet smile "well we should get going dont want to keep Sora and Riku waiting do we?"

"ahh who cares about them"Leon said with a chuckle "but we should go dont want to be late to our movie" they walked off toward the other two laughing

"Kairi when you get back I WANT DETAILS!"Rachel called laughing at the blush she got from both Leon and Kairi

/\\

They started off toward the theater Leon stopped Sora and told the other two "Go on ahead i need to talk to Sora" once they were out of earshot he looked at Sora and said "Please tell me you brought my inhaler?"

Sora laughed and nodded "yes i brought the one i have all the time incase of an emegancy ok no calm down your on a "Date" with a beauitful girl now dont screw up now go" He said pointing at Kairi and Riku's backs Leon nodded and rushed after then catching then before the theater. Sora and Riku bought there own tickets for "Remember the Titans" Remake and Leon bought his and Kairi's tickets "how sweet" Kairi said with a smile.He also held the door for her "A real gentlemen as well" She said laughing while Riku and Sora rolled there eyes.They went to the right theater and Sora and Leon went to get popcorn and drinks.

"So what did Kairi want?" Sora said ordering a large Popcorn for Riku and himself and a Coke and Rootbeer "dont worry ill get it you go ahead and take Riku his ill be there soon"Leon said pulling out his munny.Sora shrugged and gathered up his purchases and headed to the theater while Leon walked up to the counter and ordered a large Popcorn and a Rootbeer and Moutain Dew(A/N best drink around) and handed the munny to the cashier, as he was picking up the Popcorn his necklace seemed to glow for a second he stared at it but a poke from behind told him him to move on so he ignored it and grabbed his stuff and went back to his seat.Kairi smiled as she took her drink and the Popcorn "Thank you Leon but wheres your Popcorn?" Leon blushed "uh well umm I thought we could...share?" Kairi blushed and nodded(A/N in case you wondering there sitting like this E E K L S R wall E means empty lol ok back to the story!)

About halfway through the movie Sora nudged Leon "Leon" he whispered

"whats up?" he whispered back so Kairi wouldn't hear.Sora grinned evilly "try putting your arm around her see what happens" Leon blushed '_good thing its dark in here what did he want me to do! i cant what if she gets mad!'_ "are you crazy"Leon said quickly Sora just nodded.Leon grumbled and slowly lifted his arm and put it on Kairi's sholders she looked at him and blushed as he was about to pull back she pulled it tighter around her and smiled at him which he returned.as the movie went on she rested her head against his shoulder and jumped when the kid got hit by a car(A/N im watching it right now i hate that part) which she then buried her face in his arm.

/\\

After the movie they started to walk toward Fourteen-Seventeen but Sora pulled a halt in front of a jewelry store "umm hold on guys me and Leon got to do something in our moms shop" Leon raised an eyebrow but followed him inside as soon as Leon walked into the back he found himself in a bone crunching hug "M-M-um A-a-air!" he squeezed out.Lisa quickly let go and wiped her eyes "im sorry im just so proud of you Leon you finally got the courage to ask out Kairi, you know it took your father-"

"Mom come on not now we got to go" Sora interrupted Lisa just smiled and walked over to her desk and opened up a drawer and came back with a box and handed it to Leon "here give her this"

Leon opened the box and gasped "m-mom i c-cant i-its w-w-way to much" Lisa just shook her head and said "Take it Leon shes a nice girl and deserves something pretty" Leon looked back done at the case in his hands there was a bracelet of gold and sliver wraped around each other with four gems holding then together they where a Ruby, a Sapphire, a Topaz, and an Emerald clasped together with an Opal.He smiled and closed the case he slipped it in his pocket "well lets get out of here I dont want to keep Kairi waiting" he said as he walked out the door.He walked by Kairi and Sora whispered "well what are you waiting for hold her hand" Leon blushed and took Kairi's hand in his own he felt her give a small squeeze and she gave him a smile and it made him feel like the happeiest man on destiny island.

/\\

"wow Riku your dad wasn't kidding VIP is awesome" Sora said from behind the girl he was danceing with.

"Yeah he knows how to make it kick and i guess im rubbing off on him" Riku said with a laugh before walking over to the DJ "hey buddy play a slow song for me"

"No way kid why should I?" The Guy askes

"Because my dad owns this place and i can get you fired" Riku respondes with and evil grin "Plus my friends are here on a date and this is the first time in nine years they have been akward around each other"

The guys eyes almost pop out of his head and he nods while Riku stalks over to Leon and Kairi right as the slow songs started "come on guys go dance its a slow one" he says pushing then to the dance floor Leon blushed and put his hands on her waist and she put her hands around his neck.She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder "thank you Leon for taking me out tonight i loved it" she said with a sigh

"no problem Kairi you deserves the best" Leon said with a twinkle in his eye making her blush.

/\\

Leon walked Kairi home promising Sora and Riku to meet at Riku's house to stay the night.Leon noticed Kairi was shivering and began to take off his jacket.Kairi felt something soft and warm go around her shoulders she looked up and saw Leon smileing she stopped and stared into his big black eyes with her violet-blue eyes she noticed he was slowly leaned forward and closed his eyes she half closed her own and leaned toward him but was suddenly jerked back and her arms pulled behind her "Leon!" she shouted but he had five black things in bandit clothing on top of him.

Leon heard kairi's call for help and quickly tried to free himself he saw a flash of light from around his neck he looked down and the feather on his necklace was glowing and a voice say "if you want to help Kairi grab it" so he quickly freed an arm and gripped it tight then a black flash came off it and he was standing on a platform that looked like a bigger version of his necklace but there were three white and black pillar around him one to his right and one to his left and also one in front of him they each had righting on them he looked to the left and it read "**To gain the Endance of Darkness touch this Pillar" **the one to the right read** "To gain the Speed of Light touch this Pillar" **and the one in front of him read **"To gain the Strength of Balance touch this pillar" ** Then he heard the voice again "**_The time has come for the Lion to chose now become one with your blade chose one Pillar and your destiny will be written" _** Leon takes a deep breath "ok i know what to chose its going to be..."

A/N ooohhh cliffhanger im so mean but so are you guys i didnt get any reviews so review plz and put down what you think he should chose and im not putting up the next chapter with out at least 15 reviews bye!

also for any one who wants to be prereaders of chapters e-mail me at 


	4. True Calling

A/N awww come on guys only four reivews oh well i guys beggers can't be chosers anyway here's chapter four and since no one gave their opinion I chose the path for leon I also decided to add the final part of the Prophecy and this will only be the part about which he choses if you want the rest then review

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the kingdom hearts chars I only own Leon, Sora's twin brother and I also own Jessy a girl who shows up later in the story I also own Lisa, Sora and Leon's mom.Also i have Rachel Kairi's sister

"blah"-talking

'_blah'_-thinking

(blah)-A/N

/\\-Sceen change

name or world Point of veiw change

Now on with the story

_The lion and sky born in the same womb will be the masters of the keyblades_

_The Lion shall bear the key of light and dark_

_The sky shall bear the key of hearts_

_each shall live normaly but shall defeat the darkness that comes there way if they fail _

_All Hope Is Lost _

_Although the lion shall bear the key of light and dark he shall possess a power greater_

_He shall learn the long forgotten art of Magik the skill to alter the forces around him_

_With this power he shall be able to fix the balance and protect the ones he cares for_

_With the Sky at his back none shall be able to stop them._

_Leon heard kairi's call for help and quickly tried to free himself he saw a flash of light from around his neck he looked down and the feather on his necklace was glowing and a voice say "if you want to help Kairi grab it" so he quickly freed an arm and gripped it tight then a black flash came off it and he was standing on a platform that looked like a bigger version of his necklace but there were three white and black pillar around him one to his right and one to his left and also one in front of him they each had righting on them he looked to the left and it read "**To gain the Endance of Darkness touch this Pillar" **the one to the right read** "To gain the Speed of Light touch this Pillar" **and the one in front of him read _**"_To gain the Strength of Balance touch this pillar" _**_ Then he heard the voice again _"**_The time has come for the Lion to chose now become one with your blade chose one Pillar and your destiny will be written" _** _Leon takes a deep breath "ok i know what to chose its going to be..."_

Chapter 4:True calling

Leon takes a deep breath "ok I know what to chose its going to be Strength of balance!" he calles touching the pillar before him the pillar then glows bright white and shatters into a thousand pieces and reconstructing into a key in his hand.Leon gasped when he saw it. It had a double-sided hilt cover.One side was in the shape of an angels wing while the other was a large black flame(i was debating on if it should be a demon wing but thought the fire would work better with the story) the blade its self was a shapened key shaft and the prongs at the end where fangs.Leon swong the key/sword experimentaly suprisingly it seemed perfect for him and due to the fact he knew how to use a sword helped somewhat.

Suddanly the other to pillars vanished leaving Leon standing on the large platform alone with his new item."great now how do i get..."Leon started but was cut off by a loud noise he quickly whirled around his weapon at the ready to find...An old man in a white and black robe.

"So the keyblade of balance is the one you chose is it? finally" The old man chuckled while walking toward him leaning on a staff that had a sword at the end on the floor.

"Who are you and what do you want and what do you mean finally?"Leon called out with determination leveling the keyblade at the man

The old man simply smiled "Do not fear Leon you and I are one in the same but to answer you question my name is Mordici (pronounced mor-de-ki) and what I want is to help you understand your true calling and what i mean by finally lets just say i have been waiting a very long time for you to come here" he replied with a calm air around him.He was now inches in front of Leon who had lowered the keyblade already.

"How can you and me be one and the same?"Leon asked a little shaken

"I am the previous Keyblade of balance wielder so when i died a piece of my sould was put into the blade and when you chose that keyblade you put a little of you into it so in a sense we are one in the same and till the day you die i will be with you and we can speak through are minds but only when you want to so i cant know what your thinking but that is for another time now i believe you have a certain girl to save am i right?" the old man said with a wink

Leon just nodded his head and then the old man began to chant to send him back the last thing Leon thought before he was enfulfed in a bright light was '_I have a bad and good feelling about this'_

A/N there finall chapter four im sorry its short the next one will be longer i promise well later plz review plz


	5. First fight and a promise made

A/N awww come on guys only six reivews oh well i guess beggers can't be chosers anyway here's chapter five .

A/N!!! Finally!!!! about only a penny's worth of this chapter has been sitting on my hard drive waiting to be written!!! I HATE writers block but finally i can write it he we go the long awaited chapter five

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the kingdom hearts chars I only own Leon, Sora's twin brother and I also own Jessy a girl who shows up later in the story I also own Lisa, Sora and Leon's mom.Also i have Rachel Kairi's sister and cant forget Mordici!!!

"blah"-talking

'_blah'_-thinking

(blah)-A/N

**blah**-Sceen change

name or world Point of veiw change

A/N the heartless this early in the story are extremly weak do to that fact that both of the keybearers havent awakened if you read closely in chapter three you would of seen Leon's necklace glow that meant he was awakening and now he is awake and sora will awaken next chapter. any way

Now on with the story

_The lion and sky born in the same womb will be the masters of the keyblades_

_The Lion shall bear the key of light and dark_

_The sky shall bear the key of hearts_

_each shall live normaly but shall defeat the darkness that comes there way if they fail _

_All Hope Is Lost _

_Although the lion shall bear the key of light and dark he shall possess a power greater_

_He shall learn the long forgotten art of Magik the skill to alter the forces around him_

_With this power he shall be able to fix the balance and protect the ones he cares for_

_With the Sky at his back none shall be able to stop them._

Chapter Five :First fight and a promise made.

When Leon opened his eyes he was once again surrounded by the shadowy bandits but something was wrong he didnt have the keyblade he franticly looked around for it and suddenly it appeared in his right hand with a flash of light.Leon then gritted his teeth and freed his arm and swung at the creatures And with a gasp watched as it explodedThen Leon droped in to a stance and began quickly disposing of the monsters but two had gotten hold of Kairi and were dragging her away when he threw the Key at one and ran to hit the other but before he could it was killed by the return trip of the key to his hand.

Leon then rushed of to Kairi when he knelt down next to her the key vanished but he was more worried about her.

"Kairi! are you ok!?" Leon asked a little scared.

Kairi looked up at him with fear evident in her eyes after a moment to make sure it was him she threw herself on to him and cried into his shoulder while sobbing out "I..I thought i lost you Leon what were those things!" she then looked up into his eyes.

Leon gently whiped away her tears before saying "I dont know but ill find out so dont worry they wont bother you again." reasurring her.

After seeing her nod Leon helped her up and walked her the rest of the way home.

Upon reaching her home Leon pulled her into a hug and asked "are you going to be ok?" with a soft smile.

Kairi blushed and whispered "Yes i will thanks for tonight though Leon i had a great time."

Leon grinned and nodded and then remembered the bracelet and quickly pulled it out and showed it to her saying "I uh got this for you"

Kairi gasped when she saw it before pushing it gently back to him saying "Oh no Leon i couldn't this had to of cost a fortune i cant."

Leon chuckled and took it out of the case and clasped it around her right wrist before saying "Kairi i want you to have it for two reasons ok.First it symbolizes that i think im starting to fall in love with you and if so this will show you how much and Second after what happened eariler i have a feeling im going to be dragged into something big and i want this to show you that no matter what i will come back to you i promise ok?"

Kairi looked up from the bracelet with tears in her eyes but smiled and said "Alright leon i will and i think im starting to fall in love with you too but if your giving me this i want to give you something too." after she finished speaking she leaned toward him and slowly closed her eyes.

Leon seeing what she was going to do closed his eyes and met her halfway.They shared a gentle and sweet kiss and as they pulled away Leon grinned and said "I like that kind of gift" before giving her a hug and whispering "ill see you later." before taking off in the direction of Riku's house to tell him and Sora what had happened.

Kairi smiled at Leon's fadeing figure before slipping quietly into her house only to be found by her sister Rachel and was dragged into her sisters room were she was milked for details and she complied leaveing out the attack and such.

End chapter five

AHHHHHHHHHHH finally i got this chapter done i know its rushed but im trying so yeah leave me a review and let me know.


End file.
